dOn'T JuMP
by Jenna.Davies
Summary: Trata de la hermosa relacion incestuosa sexys de los gemelos Kaulitz xD


"Don't Jump"

Por Lugoth

No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas no repet a en su mente Mientras subia a las escaleras en dirección a la azotea. Tenia que evitarlo, no POD de un permitirle que lo hiciera, no podra, no quera perderlo, no a el, por que era todo para el, su alma gemela, su mitad, su reflejo, su maldito todo.

-De verdad lo siento Susurro al aire, en el mismo instante en que una lagrima perlada bajaba por su mejilla sonrojada.

No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas no Aquella voz Escucho otra vez en su mente, Aquella voz tan conocida pero a la vez extra que no sonaba como siempre, alegre y emocionada, sonaba triste y angustiada, movi la cabeza con fuerza , no quer a mas escuchar Aquella voz, la voz de el, la voz de su hermano, la de su gemelo la del amor de su vida.

Su mirada vac A ya de sentimiento alguno que no fuera el ms puro dolor, se dirigí como abajo, donde ya hab peque Una a una multitud reunida, pero nadie le era reconocible, Ni siquiera sabia si a la nica persona que quer a ver Estaba ah.

Dio un paso como delante, dejando su pie en el vacio, solo motor que tenia su otro pie y acabar todo a, pero entonces por su mente pasaron fugases im genes, de las fans, las que los hab uno apoyado en su carrera musical , la que los apreciaban y admiraban, una que las odiaba el decepcionar, las de Aquellas personas que se encargaban de ellos en las giras y excursiones, Aquellas personas que se hab convertido en un cercanas, en amigos y compa eros, las de tus amigos y compa eros de banda, la de Georg, que hab siempre a lo acompa ado en sus aventuras, la de Gustav que siempre lo hacia entrar en raz n, la de Andreas El que siempre los acompa aba escuchaba y, tambi n un récord de su PADRES, una que su madre siempre le recib uno con una sonrisa, una que su padre siempre le Dic cuan Estaba orgulloso de su hijo, la de su padrastro que siempre le recordaba que tenia talento y por ultimo un récord de lo que el A el siempre un estado habitable A su lado, d ndole nimos saberlo y sin fortaleza, que aquel era su apoyo, una el que era su hermano, su gemelo.

Su gemelo Cuánto le DOL A lo que fuera. Su hermano cuento dolor le causaba saber que llevaban la misma sangre. Su amigo Cuánto le lastimaba el coraz n SABER QUE mermelada para el s seria algo mas que un hermano y amigo.

Un rayo ilumina la azotea y en cuesti n de segundos ca a una lluvia torrencial.

No paraba de llover, y no puedo pensar por Evitar Qué estaba ah. Estaba cansado de estar en ese infierno. Viviendo una mentira. Preguntas ndose Haci.

Qu hab A lo hecho para merecer eso? En que momento dejo de ser su hermano? En que momento dejo de quererlo Como a su hermano? Aquellas preguntas y muchas mas que no ta de una repuesta. Cuanto le gustar A que eso fuese una pesadilla en solitario despu s para despertarse y volver a rse de lo tonto que era al fin aquello ar, pero esa era la maldita realidad. Ojala hubiera tenido el valor Suficiente para diciembre rselo, e pero miedo a perderlo era demasiado.

Por eso esta ah, quiere acabar con todo su sufrimiento. Dejando a todos todos sus sentimientos, el amor que siente por su hermano, el deseo que tiene de besarlo, todo. Siente que muere por dentro, su coraz n que no soporta tanto amor. Se lleva una mano al pecho y aprieta fuertemente contra el, Mientras empezaba a llorar, Mientras sus lagrimas se confund un SCT con gotas de lluvia.

-Te quiero-Logra decir entre sollozos.

- No lo hagas, por favor!

El grito Reson en la oscura noche. Un grito cargado de angustia, de miedo.

Eso era lo que ahora mismo envió una al ver un su hermano todas subido arriba, con la mirada fija en lo que hab uno bajos sus pies. No sab a si no le escuchaba o no quer a hacerlo.

- No saltes! Vuelve a gritar entre jadeos, Provocados por la rapidez con la que subí las escaleras NO LO HAGAS

- Vete! Grita.

-No, b Insiste jate.

- Que me dejes! Fuerza Dice Mientras cierra los ojos con

-No lo hace Dice con decisi n Mientras corres A su lado y le toma de a mano, y Ndolo JAL alej ndolo de ah M rame Le ordena Cuando ambos ya est n lejos del borde de aquel edificio M rame Vuelve a decir.

Pero no quiere abrir los ojos.

Su nico deseo es guiarle fuera de sus pensamientos, sacarle de su cabeza para siempre, no quererle de esa manera.

Suspira. Esto no Puede seguir como. O Lucha contra su coraz n se deja caer un rendido sus sentimientos.

Y se rinde. Siente que si no le dice algo pronto se sumergir en el oc ano de soledad que invaden su cuerpo.

Y entonces que los abres, FIJ Ndola en la mirada avellana de su hermano, tan tan igual y diferente a la suya. Una mirada que trasmite amor, Demuestra que preocupaci n, Temor y angustia.

Y entonces que se pierden en la mirada de otro, el tiempo se detiene, el mudo se Congela, desaparece todo, qued ndose los dos en solitario.

Solo los dos.

- Me quieres decir en que mierda estabas pensado para hacer eso? Grito despu s de varios minutos en silencio, su cabello al igual que su gemelo del Estaba Pegado a su cuello y sus ropas empapadas Esteban.

-Yo

Quiere encontrar el valor para confesiones rselo todo, pero simplemente no puede, no quiere diciembre rselo.

Melo-D-Le ordena.

-Yo --

-Que me lo digas de una vez putas Grita.

-Te amo-le contesta sin reprimir un sollozo.

- C mo? Preguntó el otro con un hilo de voz.

-Que te amo Repiti Por eso lo iba a hacer, por que tu no me

Pero antes de poder terminar siente una ligera presi n contra su labios, su hermano lo estaba besando Besando!

Su primer beso, un contacto ligero, suave y dulce, en e que ambos se quer un Transmitir todo el amor que envió un.

- Qu? pregunto despues de que se separaron.

-Que yo tambien te amo Respondi el otro - y nunca estar solo que le dice un acercandose a sus labios.

-Por que siempre estaremos juntos-le contesta separando los labios.

Dos labios se juntan, dos lenguas se frotan.

Entrelazadas para siempre.

Para no separarse nunca.

- Ya no saltaras, Tom? Pregunta el menor despu s de separarse.

-Ya no saltare, Bill Respondi volviendo alcalde el a besarlo.

.


End file.
